


Could I-

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: AU Monwinn. Winn's just another college kid out at a student bar to celebrate James' birthday, when he bumps into an 'exchange' student... A present for WinnSchottJrWrites for the Supergay Valentine's event. And it's my first attempt at a m/m... be kind!





	

"Could I-"  
"Could I-"  
Winn turned with a smile to the guy who had said almost the exact same thing as him to the bartender who was currently looking between them with a smirk, that Winn didn't notice. He was more than a little distracted by extremely tall, athletic-looking, attractive guy standing next to him... They both gestured for the other to go first. Eventually Mon-El broke Winn's gaze to glance at the bartender.   
"A beer and... Whatever he's having."  
Mon-El gestured towards Winn.   
"Um, thanks. An appletini please."   
The bartender nodded before wandering off towards the fridge.   
"I'm Mark."  
Mon-El offered a hand as he spoke, which Winn shook her without hesitation.  
"Winn."  
"So how do you know the birthday boy?"   
Winn settled onto a stool as Mon-El leaned against the bar.   
Mon-El looked around playfully furtively before answering.  
"I don't."  
Winn grinned  
"So how did you wind up here then? Surely a hot guy like you has tons of invites on a Saturday night..."  
Winn was slowly turning crimson, he must've drunk more than he thought...  
Mon-El tried not grin as he noticed Winn's cheeks turning pink and pretended he hadn't heard.   
"Sorry, what was that?"  
"Just, how did you wind up here then?"  
Mon-El paid the bartender and nudged the appletini over to Winn before taking a sip of beer and answering.   
"I'm not from around here."  
"Oh, you're like an exchange student?"  
"Kind of. It's a boring story and I'd much rather hear about how a cute guy like you came to be here."  
Winn was sipping his own drinking and nearly choked when Mon-El winked at him.   
"I- uhuh, sorry, James is a friend from work."  
Mon-El nodded and rolled the beer bottle between his hands, trying not to think of his own friends, back on Daxam. People he would never see again, because they'd gone up in a ball of flame.  
In the pause, Winn noticed Mon-El's demeanor sour slightly as he took a long swig.   
"Hey, if you're new in town, I know exactly where we should go!"  
Mon-El turned to him with an eyebrow raised.   
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah! It's this really cool secret alien bar and they have these insane shots- are you okay?"  
It was Mon El's turn to nearly choke on air as Winn casually mentioned aliens as though it were a run of the mill thing, and aliens didn't have to hide who they truly were to avoid persecution.   
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. An alien bar?"  
"Oh yeah, you're gonna love it! You're so lucky you met me."  
Winn finished his drink and stood up with a slight stumble  
"Come on, let's go! Their shots will knock you to the floor."  
Mon-El grinned as zipped up his jacket.  
"I think I can handle it."  
Winn raised an eyebrow.   
"Wanna bet?"  
~The next morning ~  
Winn kicked at the sheets. Why was it so gosh-darn hot in this bed?! There must be erupting volcanoes cooler than he felt right now... And then he heard a faint groan.  
"Ow."  
Winn blearily turned to see the source of noise, and found Mon-El lying face down next to him. Seeing Winn was awake, Mon-El grinned.   
"You kick a lot in your sleep."  
"Do I?"  
"Yeah. At one point I thought I was being attacked by a ferocious beast."  
"Whoops... Sorry."  
Winn tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes, before realising his arm was restrained by a makeshift cuff.   
"That's partly why I had to tie you up."  
Winn, who would otherwise, on any given day, have blushed fuchsia and scrabbled to untie himself, looked at the cute naked guy lying next to him, propped up on his elbow with an easy smile, and took a breath. Some risks were worth taking, even if he knew his cheeks would turn bright pink in a moment.  
"So what was the other part?"  
Mon-El grinned and leaned forward to kiss his bare shoulder before leaning back slightly, looking up and holding Winn's gaze.   
"Round 2?"


End file.
